kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 13
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » ...und hier ist wieder eure Flüstergras mit den neuesten Infos zum Sensationsspiel Final Fantasy XV! Spieldirektor Tetsuya Nomura, der im Spiel einen kleinen Auftritt als ein Nicht-Spieler-Charakter namens Pecunia Non Olet hat, verriet kürzlich einige Details zu den Gegenspielern des Protagonisten Noctis Lucis Caelum. Es handelt sich dabei um das Zwillingspaar Estuans Interius und Ira Vehementi aus dem Land Paenumbrae, die den letzten Kristall an sich reißen und mit seiner Macht die Welt beherrschen wollen... AHAHAHAHAHA!! Genug rumgealbert. Jetzt geht’s ran an den letzten Dungeon vor dem großen Finale von Final Fantasy XII! Wohoo! Wir fordern den Himmel heraus Der Ridorana-Katarakt 210px|thumb|left|Auch nach mehrmaligem Durchspielen löst dieses Bild bei mir immer noch dieses „Wow!“-Gefühl aus. Habt ihr euch gut vorbereitet, begebt ihr euch zu einem Luftschiff-Terminal eurer Wahl und belabert dort die Privatflug-Rezeptionistin, um mit der Strahl fliegen zu können. Alternativ dazu besucht ihr einen ihrer zahlreichen Ankerplätze, von denen in vielen Gebieten auf Ivalice einer zu finden ist. Wählt euer Ziel an, das sich südöstlich von Balfonheim befindet, und lasst euch von der atemberaubenden Schönheit des Ridorana-Kataraktes überwältigen, während Balthier ihn anfliegt. Der Katarakt und das nahe gelegene Richtfeuer befinden sich direkt am Rand eines bodenlosen Wasserfalls, das ist total abgefahren! Nach der Landung jedenfalls bemerkt Fran starke Mysth, die von der Turmspitze strömt, was für Ashe der Beweis ist, dass das Sonnen-Gespinst wirklich da oben ist. Doch was tun, wenn die Gruppe ihn erreicht? Zerdeppern und Vayne mit den Mitteln besiegen, die einem so bleiben, oder beschneiden und mit der göttlichen Macht alles niedermähen, was nicht bei „Drei“ auf den Bäumen ist, so wie die Occuria verlangen? Mit dieser wichtigen Entscheidungsfrage wird die Prinzessin sich auf dem Weg nach oben wohl oder übel beschäftigen müssen. Indes vertraut Balthier seinem treuen Fan Vaan die Strahl an, falls unserem tollkühnen Luftpiraten was passieren sollte. Lauft nach Osten zum Garten ewiger Zeit, wo ihr direkt weiter südwärts geht, um das Amphitheater zu erreichen. Geht dort erst nach Osten durch bis zum Zentrum und dann weiter zum nördlichen Ausgang, wo ihr in einen westlichen Seitenweg abbiegt, um am Ende des Weges die Karte des Ridorana-Kataraktes zu finden. Verlasst das Theater nun, zumal da eh (noch) nichts Gutes gezeigt wird, nach Norden zur Stätte ferner Tage. In diesem Gebiet gibt es erstaunlich viele gutartige Fallen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ihr jetzt in jede rein rennen müsst, um es auszuprobieren. Lauft lieber nach Osten zum Pfad stiller Gebete und nutzt den dort vorhandenen Speicherkristall. Südlich von diesem sind am Wegesrand übrigens eine ganze Menge Stachel- und Explosions-Fallen aneinandergereiht. Wer dort mit ausgeschalteten Gambit durchrennt und nach allen Fallen noch einen lebenden Gefährten im aktiven Team hat, bekommt von mir einen Keks. Und damit geht’s weiter nach Osten zum Ridorana-Richtfeuer. Das Ridorana-Richtfeuer – Sockelebene ~ Lichtschimmer am Horizont Lauft auf dem Platz gestillten Verlangens nach Osten, um den ersten Wächter des Sonnen-Gespinstes zu treffen. Der hat aber echt vergessen, wann es Zeit ist, in Rente zu gehen o.O Weiter östlich befindet sich schließlich der Eingang zum Richtfeuer, doch ist er verschlossen. Und da „Sesam öffne dich!“ schon in Oeil Vert nicht funktioniert hat, erhofft man sich irgendwas von der Nachricht an der Wand, die von König Raithwall stammt. Offenbar hat er erwartet, dass die Occuria auch mit einem seiner Nachfahren einen Pakt schließen wollen, und hat diese Nachricht für Ashe hinterlassen. Verstehen tut sie das Geschreibsel trotzdem nicht, aber was soll’s: Als Ashe nämlich näher an das Portal herantritt, öffnet es sich von allein. Das wiederum hat in Oeil Vert auch so funktioniert. Alles nur gecloud… Im Inneren des Gebäudes werdet ihr darüber aufgeklärt, dass nun der erste Akt begonnen hat. Euer Weg durch das Richtfeuer ist nämlich in drei Abschnitte gegliedert, die das Spiel als „Akte“ bezeichnet. Ich kenne da jemanden, der große Freude daran gehabt hätte… Also gut. Vor euch steht ein Standortwechsler, der aber noch inaktiv ist. Um ihn zu aktivieren, müsst ihr insgesamt drei Schattensiegel-Tabernakel mit jeweils einer Schattenperle füttern. Die Perlen bekommt ihr durch Siege gegen Monster im Quellenlabyrinth, das ihr nördlich oder südlich des Standortwechslers betreten könnt. Wenn ihr das Gebiet neu betretet, entsteht aus dem ersten Monster, das ihr besiegt, eine Schattenperle, danach aus jedem dritten Monster. Bedenkt dabei, dass die Perlen sich nicht in den Drops der Gegner befinden, sondern aus ihren Körpern „austreten“, sobald ihr sie besiegt. Außerdem verschwinden sie, wenn ihr sie zu lange unberührt lasst. Um hier weiterzukommen, braucht ihr insgesamt drei Perlen, aber da ihr sie auch für einen optionalen Bereich des Richtfeuers benötigt, rate ich euch, mehr zu sammeln und sie später nicht versehentlich zu verkaufen – sie tauchen im Inventar als „Schätze“ auf. Betretet das Quellenlabyrinth von Norden her und schlachtet die ersten Monster ab. In den quadratischen Räumen könnt ihr teils sehr geile und seltene Schätze finden, aber verwechselt sie nicht mit den Stahliks – diese erkennt ihr an einem roten Bauch. Lauft dann über die südliche Passage weiter nach Osten, um einen Weg zu finden, der zurück zum Quellenherz führt. Dort findet ihr im Westen das erste Schattensiegel-Tabernakel, dem ihr eine Perle opfert. Danach geht’s wieder zurück zum Labyrinth, wo ihr euch durch die quadratischen Räume kämpft, bis ihr in der Südhälfte des Gebietes angekommen seid. Dabei kommt ihr übrigens an einem Schattenportal vorbei, das gleich wichtig wird. Wie dem auch sei, lauft erst durch nach Süden, dann ganz nach Westen, um die Richtfeuerkarte des 1. Aktes zu finden. Dann geht’s wieder zurück, bis ihr nach Norden abbiegen könnt. Folgt dem Weg und entdeckt einen neuen Pfad zum Quellenherz, wo ihr in nördlicher Richtung das zweite Tabernakel findet. Kehrt wieder zurück und geht dann ganz nach Westen, um wieder am Startpunkt eures Rundganges anzukommen. Hier gibt es auch noch ein Tabernakel, und zwar im Süden. Ihr habt nun also den Bann des Schattens gebrochen, was den Standortwechsler aber keinen Deut interessiert. Erinnert ihr euch noch an das Schattenportal ganz im Osten? Da geht’s jetzt hin, denn durch den gebrochenen Bann könnt ihr es nun öffnen. Ihr werdet zum Irrsandhügel teleportiert – das Spiel sagt es euch zwar nicht, aber nun befindet ihr euch gar nicht mehr im Ridorana-Richtfeuer, sondern irgendwo in der Nam-Yensa-Sandsee! Abgefahren, oder? Und es herrscht auch noch eine Sonnenfinsternis! Cool! Hier gilt es nun, den Weg zu diesem „1. Faktotum“ zu finden. Biegt ihr irgendwo falsch ab, landet ihr wieder am Startpunkt, haltet ihr euch aber einfach rechts, überfällt euch euer nächster Boss über kurz oder lang. Nach dem Kampf kehrt ihr zum Richtfeuer zurück und findet euch in der Schattensteinkammer wieder. Schaut nun doch mal in den Monster-Katalog, wo ihr feststellen werdet, dass Pandemonium nicht als Boss klassifiziert wird, sondern als Notfahndung. Heißt im Klartext: Optionale Sachen-Macher werden mit diesem Vieh und auch mit den nächsten zwei Bossen auch in Zukunft noch Spaß haben. Jer… Wie dem auch sei, der Standortwechsler ist jetzt aktiv. Wenn ihr noch Heilitems oder sonst irgendwas braucht, solltet ihr jetzt mit dem Telekristall das Richtfeuer verlassen und euch im Geschäft eures Vertrauens eindecken. Wer außerdem für den optionalen Bereich des Richtfeuers vorsorgen will, kann jetzt noch weitere Schattenperlen sammeln, ansonsten beginnt nun der lange Aufstieg. Berührt dazu den Standortwechsler und lasst euch von ihm in die 10. Etage des Turmes, zu den Quellenkorridoren I bringen. Lest ihr eigentlich regelmäßig diese Verkündigungen? Bisher stand da nur wirrer Müll drin, der euch klarmachen soll, dass ihr scheiße und die Götter toll sind, aber diesmal hilft euch einer die blau leuchtenden Texte: Wenn ihr einen Blick auf eure Karte werft, seht ihr, dass der Weg ziemlich zerstückelt aussieht… Um Verbindungen zwischen den einzelnen Stücken herzustellen, müsst ihr grün flammende Schizos namens Ku… … … Koja besiegen, da durch den Tod dieser Monster Brücken zwischen den einzelnen Teilabschnitten entstehen. Klingt einfach und ist es eigentlich auch. thumb|170px|right|Ganz ehrlich? Ich bin froh, dass die nicht lila sind! Zunächst folgt ihr dem Weg nach Norden, bis ihr vor einer Wand steht. Ihr könnt euch nun mit dem Rücken an sie lehnen und euch einreden, dass sie euer einziger Freund auf dieser Welt ist, oder ihr redet mit ihr… Spaß beiseite. Untersucht sie und stellt fest, dass dies eine Narrenwand ist. Greift sie also an, um den Bereich hinter ihr betreten zu können, wo ihr mit etwas Glück ein Elixier findet. Lauft zurück und dann nach Osten, wo ihr zwei Kojas besiegen müsst, um weiterzukommen. Netterweise werden die beiden euch auf dem Silbertablett dargeboten, also nur zu. Knüppelt drauf und seht, wie vor euch ein grün leuchtender Weg entsteht, den ihr, wenn er fertig ist, beschreiten könnt. Folgt danach dem linearen Weg bis zur nächsten Lücke, für die vier Kojas ihr Leben lassen müssen. Einen habt ihr auf eurem Weg besiegt, ein zweiter steht vor dem Weg und zwei weitere findet ihr südlich von euch. Nun könnt ihr ungehindert zu den Quellenkorridoren II laufen. Hier gibt es zwei Lücken im Weg: Eine müsst ihr durch das Besiegen von sechs Kojas schließen, um weiterzukommen, die andere verwehrt euch den Weg zu einem Schatz. Wie man da hinkommt, erkläre ich euch später. In der 20. Etage findet ihr die ersten zwei Schizos, wobei einer sich in einer Kammer versteckt. Danach lauft ihr die Treppe im Westen hoch, um einen dritten zu finden. Dann geht’s weiter bis zur 23. Etage, wo ihr in südlicher Richtung wieder eine Narrenwand findet; außer einem Flunderdrachen ist dahinter aber nichts. Latscht daher immer brav nach oben, um den letzten drei Kojas dieses Gebietes in die Arme zu laufen. In den Quellenkorridoren III wird die Prügelei mit Kuja etwas erschwert. Ab jetzt trefft ihr nämlich auch rot flammende Schizos namens Deydara, die die grünen Wege, die ihr mit den Kojas erschafft, wieder zerstören. Besiegt daher keine Deydara, solange ihr mit den Kojas Wege erschaffen wollt! Reddas dürfte dabei ein echter Störfaktor sein, weil er unkontrollierbar alles angreift, was ihm vor die Nase kommt. Legt ihn am besten mit Inakt still oder zaubert Stein auf ihn und wartet, bis er versteinert ist. Wenn ein Weg aber fertig gebaut ist und ihr ihn einmal betreten habt, bleibt er bestehen, auch wenn ihr einen Deydara besiegt. Also dann. Für die erste Lücke müssen fünf Kojas sterben. Lauft bis zur 30. Etage, wobei ihr zwei von ihnen begegnet, bis ihr an eine Kreuzung angelangt. Im Norden ist eine Narrenwand und dahinter ein Schatz, im Süden ist Koja Nr. 3 hinter einem Portal und Nr. 4 am Ende einer Treppe, im Osten geht’s weiter bis zur Lücke, an der euch zwei Kojas und ein Deydara empfangen. Danach latscht ihr zur 34. Etage, wo ihr Nr. 2 und 3 für die nächste Lücke weiter nördlich findet – für diese müsst ihr zehn Kojas besiegen! Nr. 4 und 5 stehen zusammen mit einem Deydara am unfertigen Weg bereit. Östlich davon ist ein Rundgang mit zwei weiteren Kojas, das macht schon sieben. Ihr kommt am Ende des Rundganges da an, wo ihr Nr. 2 und 3 besiegt habt – da stehen jetzt wieder zwei, womit nur noch einer fehlt. Diesen findet ihr vor dem noch lückenhaften Weg, den ihr jetzt fertigstellen könnt. In den Quellenkorridoren IV gibt es zum Glück nicht mehr so viel zu tun: Es gibt nur noch einen Weg zu vervollständigen, wofür es nur drei toter Schizos bedarf. Folgt einfach dem linearen Weg – dabei trefft ihr unterwegs sogar fünf Kojas und einige Deydara. Und nachdem ihr den letzten Weg betreten habt, kümmert ihr euch um die! Ich habe vorhin über einen bisher nicht erreichbaren Schatz in den Quellenkorridoren II gesprochen, außerdem gibt’s noch zwei weitere in den Quellenkorridoren III. An die kommt ihr nun ran, indem ihr Brücken mit den Deydara baut. Nach vier Gegnern kommt ihr in II an eine Heiligenrute ran, in III benötigt ihr drei Deydara für die Duellmaske, die stärkste leichte Kopfbedeckung, hinter einer Narrenwand und weitere vier für Zeus’ Kolben. Ist alles erledigt, macht ihr euch auf zur Steigenden Spannung, wo ihr einen Speicherkristall findet. Weiter südlich geht es dann ins Gebiet Von neuer Szenerie, in dem ihr nach ein paar Metern vor einem Portal steht… Öffnet es, um auf dem Weiherfeld mitten in der Cerobi-Steppe zu landen. In der echten Steppe kann man diesen Ort sogar von einigen Stellen aus sehen; das sieht dann aus wie eine Art Insel in einem Tal. Lauft hier jedenfalls stumpf geradeaus, sodass ihr nach wenigen Schritten auf einen weiteren Wächter des Sonnen-Gespinstes trefft. Nun könnt ihr weiter nach Osten gehen und durch eine Berührung des dortigen Standortwechslers den zweiten Akt eures Aufstiegs einläuten. Das Ridorana-Richtfeuer – Mittlere Ebene ~ Unter diamantenem Recht Ihr befindet euch nun in der Szene des Opfers, wo ihr im Nordwesten einen Speicherkristall findet. So, und nun wird’s haarig. Es gibt vier Portale, die alle verschlossen sind und nur durch das Berühren eines Tabernakels gegenüber der Portale geöffnet werden kann. Jedes dieser Tabernakel wird euch allerdings einer bestimmten Fähigkeit berauben, die ihr dann während des gesamten zweiten Aktes nicht einsetzen könnt. Wählt also weise eines dieser vier Siegel und bedenkt dabei, dass ihr unter den von euch gewählten Bedingungen auch einen Bosskampf bestreiten müsst! Nach der Wahl eures Siegels betretet ihr den Raum hinter dem entsprechenden Portal und geht dort eine Treppe hoch zur Stufe der Obstruktion. Wie es jetzt am besten weitergeht, hängt von eurem Siegel ab. *'Magie:' Ihr landet im Nordwesten des Gebietes. Geht von eurem Startpunkt aus nach Norden und schlagt euch dann ganz nach Osten durch, bis ihr eine Treppe findet, die nach oben führt. *'Kampf:' Ihr seid im Nordosten, von wo aus ihr ein Stück nach Norden und dann nach Osten geht, um die Treppe zu finden. *'Wissen:' Lauft von eurem südwestlich gelegenen Startpunkt aus etwas nach Süden und dann nach Westen. Die Treppe, die ihr dort findet, ist zwar nicht die gleiche wie die der Kampf- und Magieleute, aber sie führt ins gleiche Gebiet. *'Werkzeug:' Ihr seid im Südosten gelandet. Geht nach Süden und folgt danach dem Weg bis ganz nach Westen, um an der gleichen Treppe wie die Wissens-Leute zu landen. Am Ende der Treppe erreicht ihr die Stufe des Leidens. Nun ist es für mich an der Zeit, meine Reisegruppen wieder zusammenzuführen, da es jetzt nur noch ein Ziel gibt. Wer das Wissens- oder das Werkzeugsiegel gewählt hat, befindet sich jetzt im Südosten des Gebietes. Ihr schlagt euch nun bis zum Rundgang im Zentrum durch und betretet von dort aus den nordöstlichen Teil – dort befinden sich die Spieler, die eines der anderen beiden Siegel gewählt haben, von vornherein. Geht nun nach Norden und von dort aus ganz nach Westen, da ihr dort die Richtfeuerkarte des 2. Aktes findet. Danach geht es eine Kammer zurück nach Osten und durch ein Portal in südlicher Richtung zum Rundgang. Von dort aus lauft ihr zum südöstlichen Teil, wo ihr erst ein Stück nach Süden und dann nach Osten geht, um die Treppe zur Stufe der Verzauberung zu erreichen. Ihr seid im Südosten dieses Gebietes und lauft nun bis zum Rundgang, um den nordöstlichen Teil zu betreten. Dort geht ihr erst ganz nach Norden und dann ganz nach Westen, um nach ein paar weiteren Schritten in südliche Richtung zur Treppe zur Szene schwindender Siegel zu gelangen. Freut euch aber nicht zu früh, denn noch war’s das nicht mit den Siegeln. Nutzt hier nun den Speicherkristall und geht dann ein Stück nach Süden, wo ihr zum Gebiet Wiederkehrende Kräfte gelangt. Auch dieser Name ist zunächst etwas irreführend… Nach ein paar Schritten kommt ihr nämlich an ein Portal… Ihr ahnt es sicher schon. Es bringt euch zum Weißen Kampffeld in den Paramina-Schluchten, wo euch unmittelbar nach eurer Ankunft der letzte Wächter überfällt. Lauft nach dem Kampf nach Osten, bis ihr ein Fähigkeitenopfer-Portal erreicht. Merkt euch die Farbe des Portals und durchschreitet es, um einen Ort zu gelangen, an dem wieder vier dieser Fähigkeiten-Tabernakel stehen. Sucht euch „euer“ Tabernakel raus, berührt es und holt euch damit eure gebannte Fähigkeit zurück. Jer! Außerdem könnt ihr nun mit einem Wolkenstiege genannten Aufzug zur Szene gebrochener Siegel zu fahren… Warum wir über 60 Etagen nach oben gelaufen sind, wenn es hier doch einen Aufzug gibt? Na, weil das ein Spiel von Square ist! Jedenfalls findet ihr einen Speicherkristall und einen Standortwechsler, mit dem schließlich der dritte Akt beginnt. Das Ridorana-Richtfeuer – Obere Ebene ~ Die Anfechtung der Dynastie Es ist fast geschafft! Diese obere Ebene besteht aus total zerstückelten Plattformen, die durch hübsche bunte Standortwechsler miteinander verbunden sind. Wenn ihr im Gang zum Höhepunkt I ein Stück nach Nordosten lauft, könnt ihr sie auch schon sehen – aber nur einer führt euch weiter. Wählt ihr einmal den falschen, landet ihr wieder am Startpunkt und beim zweiten Fehler landet ihr in einer, sagen wir, Strafkammer, in der sich aber die Richtfeuerkarte des 3. Aktes befindet. Berührt also zweimal den roten SW, um in diesem Strafgebiet zu landen. Ihr werdet dort von massig Untoten überfallen, die ihr besiegen müsst, bis das Bannsiegel des Portals gebrochen ist. Dann könnt ihr die Urne mit der Karte untersuchen und die Verkündigungen lesen, die euch die Farben der richtigen SW verraten: #Schwarz #Grün #Rot #Entspricht der Farbe des Fähigkeitenopfer-Portals im zweiten Akt Geht jetzt zum Portal nach Süden und lauft die Treppe dahinter hoch, um wieder am Startpunkt anzukommen. Berührt nun den schwarzen SW, um den östlichen Teil des Ganges zum Höhepunkt I zu erreichen. Hier müsst ihr den grünen SW berühren, von denen es hier aber zwei gibt. Einer ist gut erkennbar positioniert, der andere liegt dagegen gut versteckt und führt euch zu einer Reihe geheimer Gebiete mit tollen Schätzen. Wer den normalen Weg gehen will, bitte, aber ich führe euch durch die Geheimpassagen. Lauft vom Startpunkt aus nach Osten, bis ihr nach Süden abbiegen könnt. Dort findet ihr eine Narrenwand, hinter der sich der geheime grüne SW befindet. Außerdem können hier gleich zwei Schätze mit dem Drachentöter (erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit mit ausgerüstetem Diamantreif) stehen, wobei sich einer vor eurer Nase und der zweite nördlich des SW befindet. Berührt das Teil schließlich und landet in einer weiteren Geheimpassage, die nun zum Gang zum Höhepunkt II gehört. Vor eurer Nase steht ein Schatz mit einem Elixier, außerdem führen hier zwei Wege weiter. Wählt einen beliebigen und zerschlagt unterwegs zwei Narrenwände, bis ihr auf einer Plattform mit weiteren SW landet. Wählt den roten und lasst euch von ihm zu einer Plattform bringen, auf der ihr den Stirnreif, die beste magische Kopfbedeckung, findet. Außerdem gibt es hier vier SW – welcher der richtige ist, hängt von eurem Siegel im zweiten Akt ab. Wenn ihr euch eure Farbe nicht gemerkt habt, könnt ihr sie der Tabelle weiter oben entnehmen – vorausgesetzt, ihr wisst noch, welches Siegel ihr hattet. Wenn nicht… tja, Pech gehabt. Ihr findet euch auf einer Plattform wieder, die ausnahmsweise auch mal wieder auf der Karte verzeichnet ist. Nun stellt ihr fest, dass es noch einen fünften SW geben muss, doch welche Farbe hat er…? Die auf der verzeichneten Plattform sind alle falsch, also suchen wir mal wieder eine Geheimpassage. Geht daher von eurem Startpunkt aus nach Norden und zerschlagt dort eine Narrenwand, hinter der ihr den farblosen SW findet. Er bringt euch zur Wolkenstiege, außerdem befindet sich hier noch ein SW für die Rückkehr, solltet ihr so kurz vor dem Ziel noch kalte Füße bekommen. Seid ihr aber fest entschlossen, euer großes Vorhaben endlich mal zu einem Ende zu bringen, besteigt ihr die Wolkenstiege und lasst euch nach oben fahren… Naja, ihr würdet euch nach oben fahren lassen, würde eine mysteriöse Kraft nicht plötzlich den Aufzug anhalten o.O Die Gefährten steigen aus, um nachzusehen, was denn nun wieder kaputt ist, als sie mal eben von so einer kleinen Esper für zwischendurch überfallen werden o.O Nach dem Kampf besteigt ihr wieder die Wolkenstiege, die euch zu den Schritten pochenden Herzens bringt. Folgt dem linearen Weg bis zu einer Szene, in der Penelo sich fragt, ob Ashe wirklich den Occuria Folge leisten und in einem Racheakt das Imperium vernichten würde. Zwar kann sie nachvollziehen, was die Prinzessin in den letzten zwei Jahren durchstehen musste… Doch wird Ashe auch zu dieser Feststellung finden, ihren Zorn bändigen und Frieden über Ivalice bringen können? Wir werden es bald erfahren. Folgt dazu weiter dem linearen Weg, vorbei an einem letzten Speicherkristall, bis zu einem Standortwechsler. Und nun wird’s ernst. Der Standortwechsler führt die Gefährten schließlich, endlich, zum Sonnen-Gespinst, einem riesigen Nethizit, der wie ein Kokon in Seide eingewickelt zu sein scheint. Sieht merkwürdig und doch spektakulär aus. Ashe hält nun das Schwert der Könige wie auch das Schwert des Paktes in ihren Händen und beginnt eine Rede, in der sie vermutlich ihre Entscheidung verkünden will, doch Vaan fällt ihr ins Wort. Idiot. Dann aktiviert die Prinzessin die Kraft aus dem Schwert des Paktes, Unmengen an Mysth konzentrieren sich an der Spitze des Richtfeuers und geben schließlich die Sicht auf das Gespinst frei. Alles in allem total abgefahren, und es kommt noch besser: Raslers Geist erscheint, und diesmal können ihn offenbar alle sehen! thumb|180px|left|Dies ist der letzte Auftritt des schnuckeligen Prinzen... seufz...Er will Ashe dazu überreden, sich für die Rache zu entscheiden, doch das will sie nicht. Nach Rasler taucht dann plötzlich Gabranth auf, der die Prinzessin ebenfalls zu einem Racheakt verleiten will, und provoziert sie mit dem Geständnis, vor zwei Jahren König Raminas getötet zu haben! Wir wussten das ja schon die ganze Zeit, doch Vaan hat das nie geschluckt und für Ashe ist das ganz was Neues. Beide sind stinksauer und die Prinzessin lässt dafür sogar das Schwert der Könige fallen, was Gabranth sehr erfreut, der nun auf unseren Hanswurst zumarschiert und ihn erschlagen will. Soll er mal machen, doch Reddas funkt dazwischen und erzählt dann eine Geschichte, in der mal eben noch eine Bombe platzt: Der tollkühne Luftpirat aus Balfonheim ist nämlich in Wirklichkeit Richter Zecht, der vor zwei Jahren unbewusst den Nacht-Splitter benutzt hat, um Nabradia zu zerstören – er ist also der Mann hinter dem Nabudis-Vorfall! Nach diesem schrecklichen Ereignis ist er aber untergetaucht und dann als Reddas wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen, und nun kloppt er sich mit Gabranth, während beide versuchen, Ashe von ihrem jeweiligen Standpunkt zu überzeugen. Und dazwischen sind auch noch Vaan, der gleich wohl anfängt zu heulen, und Raslers Geist – der nichts weiter ist als einer der Occuria, der Ashes Liebe zum Prinzen Nabradias dazu missbraucht hat, ihre Handlungen in die gewünschte Bahn zu lenken! Das erkennt die Prinzessin nun, und wendet sich, so schmerzlich ihre Erkenntnis auch für sie ist, von ihm und den Rachegelüsten ab. Sie beschließt, das Sonnen-Gespinst zu zerstören und wirft symbolisch dafür den Morgen-Splitter fort, was bei Gabranth eine Sicherung durchbrennen lässt – er zückt seine Klingen und greift an! Dann platzt der letzte Überraschungsgast des Tages in die Runde: Es ist Doktor Cid, der inzwischen den Morgen-Splitter an sich genommen hat und nun Gabranth ausschimpft, weil er Ashe angegriffen und sich somit Larsas Anweisungen widersetzt hat. Der Richter findet das gar nicht schön und will Cid angreifen, doch Venat hält ihn davon ab und schmettert ihn gegen eine Wand. Balthier versucht schließlich ein letztes Mal, seinen Vater mit Worten zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch ohne jeden Erfolg. Und nun kommt’s: Cid hat die Gefährten nach Giruvegan und damit auch ins Richtfeuer geschickt, damit hier und jetzt der Morgen-, der Abend- und der Nacht-Splitter zusammenkommen und er mit den drei Steinen die gesamte Mysth des Sonnen-Gespinstes für sich und das archadianische Imperium nutzen kann! Der Bösewicht ist den Helden doch immer einen Schritt voraus o.O Dafür sind die Helden zwar dümmer, aber stärker als der Villain, also ist es nun an der Zeit, Cids Vaan-Sin zu beenden! Und das war’s für Cid! Die Gefährten haben ihn so richtig in die Mangel genommen und der implantierte künstliche Nethizit gibt ihm den Rest. Balthier will noch ein paar letzte Worte mit seinem Vater wechseln, doch der will es nicht hören und löst sich schließlich in Mysth auf… Für Fran ist die ganze Mysth zu viel, sodass sie zusammenklappt, bevor sie verkündet, dass das Sonnen-Gespinst zerbricht und den Gefährten gleich alles um die Ohren fliegt! o.O Die Viera will, dass der Rest so schnell wie möglich das Weite sucht, doch Balthier denkt ja gar nicht daran, ohne seine sexy angezogene Partnerin abzuhauen. Indes sind Vaan und Ashe bemüht, das Sonnen-Gespinst mit dem Schwert der Könige zu zerschneiden, um den Super-GAU zu verhindern, doch Reddas nimmt ihnen dies ab… Unsere Gefährten können sich in Sicherheit bringen, doch Reddas opfert sich für sie und lässt in einer gigantischen, in ganz Ivalice wahrnehmbaren Explosion sein Leben… Ich hab ihn nie sonderlich gemocht, aber das geht mir persönlich deutlich mehr an die Substanz als andere Todesszenen in diesem Spiel. Hafenstadt Balfonheim, Teil 3 Balfonheims Schutzpatron, wenn man ihn so nennen will, ist fort, doch wir sollten uns größere Sorgen um Ivalice machen. Die Gefährten treffen sich nämlich mit Al-Cid in Reddas’ Villa, der ihnen berichtet, dass er das rozarrianische Kriegsministerium nicht stoppen konnte und der große, von allen gefürchtete Krieg nun begonnen hat. Noch schlimmer: Die Zerstörung des Sonnen-Gespinstes hat dem Imperium nicht geschadet, sondern sogar geholfen! Die ganze ausgeströmte Mysth wurde nämlich von einem Super-Luftschiff, der Luftfeste Bahamut, aufgesogen, sodass das Schiff nun betriebsbereit ist und auf Rabanastre zusteuert. Der Befehlshaber ist niemand Geringeres als Vayne höchstpersönlich, also wird das der letzte, alles entscheidende Kampf der Gefährten sein. Und der sollte gut vorbereitet werden. Die Geschäfte in Balfonheim haben erneut ihr Sortiment erweitert, wobei besonders der Magiestand wieder hochinteressant ist: Dort gibt es nun Sanctus und einige mächtige nichtelementare Sprüche zu kaufen. Aber auch einige der Geheimtipp-Läden, die wir beim letzten Mal abgeklappert haben, führen neue Ware im magischen Bereich: *In der Westwüste Dalmascas wird Mega-Vita, der beste Heilzauber des Spiels, verkauft. *Der Verkäufer in der Ostwüste Dalmascas hat Hastga im Angebot. *Brogg in den Barheim-Tunneln verkauft euch Nova, einen noch mächtigeren Hitzezauber als Feuga. *In Nabudis könnt ihr Kollaps, den stärksten Angriffszauber, kaufen. Außerdem könnt ihr jetzt praktisch alles, was euch das Spiel an Optionalem bietet, erledigen. Da es aber langweilig ist, dem letzten Gegner des Spiels völlig überlevelt gegenüber zu treten, teile ich alles noch nicht Erledigte in „Das kann man locker vor dem Endkampf machen“ und „Das sollte man besser erst angehen, wenn man das Ending einmal gesehen hat“ ein. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Beginning Of The End *To The Summit ;Außerdem... *FFIII - Cloud of Darkness « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)